The Biomedical Engineering Doctoral training program at Johns Hopkins University trains talented students from engineering and other quantitative sciences for careers in biological and medical research. Our program is based on more than 50 years of educational experience in Biomedical Engineering, and a collaborative research environment made possible by our strong presence in both the engineering and medical schools of Johns Hopkins. The program is interdisciplinary and interdepartmental in nature. Program faculty are drawn from a wide range of departments. This includes, but is not limited to, the departments of Biomedical Engineering, Neuroscience, Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery, and Radiology in the School of Medicine, and the departments of Applied Mathematics and Statistics, Chemical/Biomolecular Engineering, Electrical and Computer Engineering, Material Science and Engineering, and Mechanical Engineering in the Whiting School of Engineering. The Program faculty are engineers, applied mathematicians, neuroscientists, physiologists, physicians, cell biologists, and molecular biologists with both experimental and theoretical/ computational research programs. Our sponsored research base remains strong with funding from diverse sources. Students are drawn mainly from the top engineering programs in the United States. This highly competitive national pool has allowed us to maintain very high standards of selectivity. In the past two years, we have significantly increased enrollment of under-represented minority students. The signature of our educational program is our commitment to provide outstanding training in both biology and engineering. Our students have the option of learning biology and physiology alongside medical students in their first year, and engineering and advanced mathematics in their second year and beyond. Our program is unique in that our students have the freedom to choose a mentor from any laboratory in the university. This philosophy has yielded exceptionally productive students who have gone on to become some of the pillars of biomedical engineering research and innovation in the United States. We enroll about 25 training-grant-eligible students per year, and are requesting 12 training slots. The mean duration of the program is 5.98 years and median is 5.70 years. Over the past 5 years, the median GPA of training grant eligible students in our program is 3.83.